Chastisement
by PsychoticMaskedWolf
Summary: Yuki and Aido have gone off and gotten themselves into trouble again. Now Kaname has to punish them, for Aido it's the usual, but he has something a little different planned for his dear girl this time around...


Well... first off... I had issues writing this. A bit difficult, but... I got it done. I thought of it while sitting at my desk studying for a test. So I wrote it down even though I was supposed to be doing my test. Never fear. I aced it and I bring you my next piece of rubbish/art/thing. But I wanted to dedicate this story to one of the greatest authors of all time Ravyn Skye who was so kind as to write a request for me. So take this as my thank you and I hope you like it.

Rating: M do not read if you are under age.  
Words: 1,060  
Pages: 3  
Pairing: Kaname&Yuki

* * *

Again. Again Yuki and Aido had gotten themselves into trouble by sneaking out when Kaname had specifically instructed them to NOT do that. It was very obvious how irritated Kaname was with them where he sat in his position on the extravagant couch in his office while they kneeled in front of him, waiting for him to decide on a proper punishment.

"Aido… for your punishment… you will scrub every single tile of the mansion clean and if you miss a single one, you will start all over." Kaname stated, tossing him a tooth brush and Aido paled at the thought, but hung his head and obediently left to start.

"Yuki… I have something different for you… come here." His eyes observed her nervously shifting eyes as she hesitated. "There's no need for you to be doing these types of things, Yuki, but you did it anyway and it requires punishment."

She sighed and got up, giving in to his command. When she stopped in front of him he was silent for a moment as his eyes slowly trailed over her form. He continued to stare in silence and uncrossed his legs as he sat up straight. "kneel…" she kneeled in front of him and when his hand settled on his belted and he unbuckled it her eyes grew wide. "Because you disobeyed me, Yuki… you have to pleasure me with your mouth."

"I ca-can't do something like that!" She shouted, blushing furiously.

He raised an inquisitive brow. "And why not?"

"It's embarrassing!" She shouted, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"It's a punishment."

She lowered her hand and glared at him in response, but he simply smirked at her irate look and waited patiently for her to comply. She realized he wasn't going to let her go until she did so. She looked down and slid her hands up over his thighs and pulled his pants down for more room. She shifted closer, before taking him in hand and slowly sliding her fingers along the heated flesh.

"Mmm…" He leaned his chin on his hand and watched as she leaned over him and took him into her mouth. He was forced to close his eyes as she licked and sucked awkwardly. She wasn't skilled in something like this, of course not, but because it was her to him it felt like the most amazing thing in the world. Her fangs grazed him sharply and he gritted his teeth, setting his free hand down on her head to stop her from pulling away after hurting him. "I do not recall giving you permission to stop… Yuki." he drawled and she stopped for a moment, before getting the taste of his blood and sucking harder which in turn made him groan lowly.

His fingers tangled in her hair and he forced her farther down, the only indication of his pleasure was his labored breathing. She struggled at first, but then relaxed and took him deeper. Her face was burning red now and she just wanted this to be over with since it was so embarrassing. She licked and sucked as hard as she could and he grunted before she felt and tasted the hot, thick spurts of his cum. "Drink it all…" He ordered and she swallowed obediently. He released her and she pulled back and stared, red faced at the floor.

She briefly heard him get up and thought he was leaning, but instead she felt him kneel behind her and press himself against her back.

"Kaname… onii-sama…" She said slowly in surprise as he slid a hand beneath her skirt and she gasped as she realized he was going to discover it.

"Yuki is so wet for me already… maybe she is as much as a masochist as I am…?" He cupped her and his hand was moistened by her need for him. It was only more embarrassing.

"I… Onii… sama…" She flushed a deep red. He nuzzled his face against her neck in a dominating, yet affectionate way. His fingers slowly slid up her thigh with his freehand.

"I would, however, be delighted if I may be permitted to ask a question." She was unable to answer from the loud moan that escaped as his waiting fingers plunged deeply into her and started a quick pace, filling the room with wet sounds. "The me who does unpleasant things to Yuki; do you hate it?"

She shook her head abruptly, biting her lip as he slid her skirt up higher and pulled her panties down her thigh agonizingly slow. "Yuki, only wants Kaname-oniisama inside… please…"

"Since Yuki was such a good girl accepting her punishment I will, but you have to wait a bit…" As he spoke he continued, keeping her on edge until he was fully recovered. Once he was he didn't hesitate to slam inside her, they had already been together so long he was confident being rough would no longer hurt. He leaned fully over her back and rested his head against her shoulder as he drove into her, if someone were to walk in they may very well mistake them for animals.

Her fingernails dug painfully into his forearms around her waist as he continued. He slid a hand back between her legs again and she mewled pathetically, drawing blood as she dug her nails deeper and it thrilled him. He sank his fangs into her shoulder and her emotions served to thrill him all the more. He had all the power over her and while he always enjoyed her dominating over him, sometimes he needed to show her who was in charge.

"Onii-sama… onii-sama…" She cried out as he muscles clenched around him. "Kaname-onii-sama!"

He grunted lowly as he finished with a few final jerky thrusts. He fought to gain control of his breathing and remain a stoic and composed vampire as he supported her weight. "I hope… that Yuki has learned her lesson… it's dangerous out there. Even if Aido is capable of fighting."

"I won't do it again, Onii-sama… I promise… I won't."

"Good…"

Meanwhile out in the foyer Aido pressed his forehead to the cold floor tile. He had gone back to ask about the carpet, of course he should have known they would be at it again and luckily they were too caught up to notice, but what he saw he would never live down. He knew he shouldn't have stood there gaping like a fish out of water and now the image was burned into his mind.

"I saw Kaname-sama's naked ass… I will never be the same." He whimpered and dropped his head back to the tile with a low thunk.

* * *

~FIN~

Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


End file.
